Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface grinding device of a pavement surface which is used for repairing a deteriorated pavement surface and which grinds a surface of the pavement surface.
A pavement surface which is paved by asphalt-mixed material enhances endurance of a road and provides comfortable traveling performance. However, a surface of the pavement surface is deteriorated or worn when the pavement surface is used for long periods of time. Wheel tracks are formed in the pavement surface and flatness thereof is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to appropriately repair the pavement surface. If a pavement surface is deteriorated or worn, it is necessary to entirely repair the pavement surface. In this case, an entire surface of the pavement surface is shallowly shaved off, and deteriorated asphalt-mixed material is removed. Then, the pavement surface is repaved using new asphalt-mixed material thereon. When a relatively simple repairing operation is carried out for recovering flatness of a portion of a pavement surface, portions thereof which are raised in a convex form are shaved off into flat surfaces, and concaved portions of the pavement surface are filled with new asphalt-mixed material. In this specification, the former repairing operation is called an entire pavement surface repairing operation, and the later repairing operation is called a partial pavement surface repairing operation.
Description of Related Art